


Witch Hunter

by Theauthorformallyknownashobbitbabe



Series: Reylo Fantasy/Scify smut [16]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Sex Against A Tree, Witch Hunter!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theauthorformallyknownashobbitbabe/pseuds/Theauthorformallyknownashobbitbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben is a famous Witch Hunter, Rey is a White Witch. </p><p>Witch Hunter!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witch Hunter

Rey was a witch. She'd be strung up in a second if anyone ever found out. Unfortunately for her she was a kind and gentle person by nature, so it was hard not to help those she could. She was usually careful, but one chilly autumn day her luck ran out and her secret was discovered.

One of mayor Unkar Plutt's brats was playing by the pond as Rey sat weaving a basket. Suddenly she heard a cry as the little boy fell into the water. Rey jumped up when she saw a slimy green hand reach up to grab the child.

"Coram vade!" Rey cried out casting a spell of blindness upon the witch in the pond.

The little boy, Ulf got out of the pond, but Rey already knew her time was up. The boy would tell his father, who would demand she marry him for his silence. She'd rather die then marry that piece of filth. She didn't care that he was a rich widower, he was cruel, and she could never give herself to such a monster.

A few hours later Rey faced Unkar Plutt in Jakku's village square. He gave her a rude speech about how no one ever had to know she was a witch if she'd only marry him. She reared back and spat in his fat face.

Unkar raised a hand to slap her, but a large gloved hand grabbed his wrist.

"Mayor Plutt, is this the girl you're accusing of witchcraft?" Asked Ben.

Unkar spun around only to come face to face with the famous witch hunter Ben Solo.

Like his parents and his uncle before him he was known to be ruthless in his dealings with any dark witch who crossed his path. But unlike his parents he also knew about white witches. His uncle had married one, her name was Mara and she had helped raise him after his parents were murdered.

It was because of his upbringing that he knew almost immediately what Rey was. To the trained eye her subtle white glow was quite visible. It was the only tell a white which had, and he was one of very few to know such things.

"Sir! Thank heavens you're here! This witch tried to drown my son!" Unkar said, attempting to sound like a distraught parent.

But Ben could spot a lie at a hundred feet. Not only that but the very nature of a white witch would have prevented this girl from so much as contemplating such a thing.

"You sir, are a lier. If she's a witch, why does she appear as any other women? It's well known that magic corrupts and warps the user." Ben hissed, glaring at the mayor. He didn't appreciate Unkar trying to use him to murder an innocent woman.

"But, she-" Unkar Sputtered.

Ben ignored him and turned to the girl.

"Tell me what happened?" He asked Rey gently, trying not to be distracted by her wide, hazel eyes. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

"Sir, the mayor's son, Ulf, was playing by the pond. I was sitting nearby weaving a basket when he fell in. A water witch tried to pull him down, but he escaped. He must have been frightened and confused. I had nothing to do with what happened." Rey explained, carefully leaving out how she'd saved the boy with a spell.

Ben hid a tiny smile with his hand and turned to the crowed.

"The girl is innocent. Go home, there will be no blood spilled here today." He announced, rolling his eyes at the grumbling that came from the disappointed villagers. Savages, they'd let an innocent girl die simply because they were bored!

The mayor got red in the face.

"Now look here! You can't just-" Unkar sputtered.

Ben gave him an unimpressed look.

"It seems I can. Unless you'd care to fight the next witch who takes a liking to your village? Did you know forest witches have claws that can tear a man to shreds?" Ben said, smiling unpleasantly.

Unkar paled and backed off.

"It seems you have a water witch that needs killing, and I will be taking the girl with me to assist. Understood?" Ben asked, crossing his arms.

Unkar nodded, and disappeared with the rest of the villagers.

Once everyone had gone Ben untied the leather strips that bound Rey to the stake that had been hastily erected. The poor girl was shaking, so he offered her his coat, which she accepted. Before the hunt it would be necessary to find the girl some breeches. So they made their way to her small house beside the pond.

As they walked Rey gently caught his wrist.

"Sir, thank you for helping me." She said earnestly.

"No need to thank me, but if you insist, I'd like to know your name." He said pausing and turning to her.

"My name's Rey." She answered, blushing.

Rey's home was tiny but well kept, and Ben found himself admiring the girl he'd saved.

It turned out she'd been abandoned as a child because her parents didn't understand what she was. She was nineteen years old and had lived alone for all but six years of her life. It took a strong person to survive that, and an even stronger one to retain the kindness and gentleness of character necessary to practice white magic.

He was startled out of his revere when Rey returned wearing breeches and a heavy cloak. He had to quickly distract himself to avoid certain things from raising to attention when he saw how snugly the breeches she wore fit her.

The sun was already low in the sky when they emerged from Rey's small cottage. This would have to be done quickly or not at all.

The water witch was easy for Ben to spot, the nasty thing was curled up on a rock in the middle of the pond. Her skin was grey to match her surroundings, but her eyes were yellow, and her hair was a greasy black. Ugg, water witches were the worst. Their ability to camouflage themselves was an absolute nuisance.

Ben stood in the cover of the trees. Carefully he pulled out a small, hollow, glass orb that glowed a soft white and rolled it nearly into the water.

Before long a child's voice rang out, calling franticly for help. Rey would have run from the tree line and blown their cover if Ben hadn't stopped her.

"It's ok, it's a mimic spell. That's actually my voice from years ago." He whispered.

Rey's eyes flew wide.

"How-" she asked.

"Later." He said, creeping to the edge of the tree-line.

The water witch was closing in on the glass orb. But oddly she hadn't realized her situation yet, the thing was blind Ben realized. So much the better.

As the nasty creature crept ashore Ben fired two bolts from his crossbow, pinning the wretched thing to the sand. He stalked from the trees brandishing a small axe. The water witch shrieked and he made the foolishness mistake of getting too close. As a result she bit his arm before he was able to take her head off.

Ben froze, he'd always been warned to never let a dark witch bite him. Their saliva contained a powerful aphrodisiac that was fatal unless the victim found release inside a women soon there after. It was how the foul things reproduced.

He heard a sigh of relief and turned to see Rey standing behind him. Then she saw the bite mark on his arm and gasped.

"Are you ok?" She asked as she sat beside him.

Ben was furious with himself. How could he have been so stupid?

"You need to go." He said quietly.

"What? You're hurt, I can't just-"

"Rey, I don't want to hurt you, leave!" He hissed.

Then she remembered what witch-bites did to men.

"No, I know what's happening and I won't let you die." She replied looking him in the eyes.

Rey took off her cloak and spread it on the ground among the trees. She wouldn't let him die, he'd saved her, now she would save him.

No sooner had she led him to sit with her than he began to kiss her fervently. He wanted her, so badly. Rey gasped when he pushed down her breeches and spread her legs, quickly bringing her to orgasm with his lips and tongue.

Rey was still panting and twitching when he shoved her up against a tree, unlaced his breeches and sheathed his hard, thick cock inside her. Rey made a small pained sound as she wrapped her legs around his hips and buried her face in the crook of his neck. He'd hurt her, he knew he had, but he couldn't stop. He was fully under the effects of the witch's bite now and It was all he could do to keep his thrusts slow and gentle so he wouldn't hurt her further.

Rey moaned, having a man inside her felt better then she'd expected. Yes, losing her virginity hurt, but it quickly turned to pleasure, pulsing between her legs. She'd wanted him since they met and now his cock was buried inside her. It occurred to her that she might get pregnant, and she groaned at the unexpectedly erotic thought of him filling her with his child.

Ben kissed and nipped at the soft skin of Rey's neck as he pounded into her, making her moan and buck her hips. Suddenly she came, clenching helplessly around the hard, thick cock buried deep inside her.

When Ben felt her cum he couldn't hold back anymore, he came, filling her womb with his seed as he slammed their hips together.

They lay on Rey's cloak for a few moments to catch their breath, redress and compose themselves. Then they had a pyre to build. Rey gladly supplied the wood. Dead witches had to be burned to ensure their death was permanent.

Once that unpleasant business was taken care of the sun was setting.

So Rey invited him to stay with her for the night. She treated the bite on his arm as soon as the door was shut. He'd been alone for a long time, and had forgotten how it was to have someone care. It was nice, and he made an important decision. He'd ask her to come with him when he left Jakku. It wasn't just that he might have gotten her pregnant, or that he owed her, though he did. He truly wanted her.

Rey was nervous, this man had saved her from burning, and who knew how many children by killing that foul water witch, and- and he was gorgeous! She had to look away when he took his shirt off so he wouldn't see her blush.

As Rey finished applying a healing salve and wrapped his injury Ben gently caught her wrist.

"Rey, I want to ask you something." He said, looking into her lovely hazel eyes.

"Of corse Ben." She answered as she finished her task

Ben took a deep breath and gathered his courage.

"I want you to come with me when I leave tomorrow." He asked.

Rey gasped, he couldn't possibly-

He saw the confusion on her pretty face and decided to make things clearer.

"Rey, I want you." He said, reaching up to cup her soft cheek.

Rey became pale and stiff.

"Ben I can't. I-"

"Rey, It's alright If you don't want me, but I think you do." He said standing up and settling a hand on her shoulder.

"I do, but I'm not like other women, I can't-"

Then he understood, she had no idea he knew what she was and she was afraid he'd find out, especially after today.

"I know what you are Rey, and you don't have to worry. I was raised by a white witch. So please believe me when I say I know the difference between dark and white magic." He said, gently.

A tear slid down Rey's cheek and he leaned over to kiss it away.

"No one's ever known. Even I didn't know what I was for the longest time." She confessed.

"Well I know, and I think you're beautiful." He said looking her in the eyes and stroking the soft skin of her cheek with his knuckles.

"Yes I'll come with you." She answered, leaning in to his touch.

Ben took her in his arms and set her on the soft woven rug in front of the fire. Rey blushed when he sat beside her and ran his fingers through her soft curls. He smiled and kissed her cheek, she was everything he'd ever wanted.

"Can I have you?" He asked as he brushed his lips against her ear.

Rey shivered, remembering how it felt to have him inside her, she wanted him more than anything.

"Yes." She answered smiling shyly.

He didn't need to be told twice. Before she could blink he was kissing her, gently easing her soft lips open, twining their tongues together and leaving her breathless.

Rey trembled when he began to unlace her bodice and remove her breeches. Once he had them off he couldn't help but become aroused by the sight of her body. Her breasts were small but but perky, her legs were long and her skin was a gorgeous lightly golden tan. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, and she was his.

Outside it began to storm, wind rattled the windows and thunder rumbled.

Inside, Rey blushed as Ben kissed his way up and down her body. Somehow it felt like this was meant to be, that she'd always been meant for him. She mewled when his lips found a dusky nipple and he began to suck it and lave it.

Ben hummed contentedly when she threaded her delicate fingers through his dark hair, gently kneading his scalp. He smiled and kissed her soundly as he carried her to bed. The kiss of a white witch had a similar but quite different effect from the bite of a dark witch. Both had the effect of arousing a man, but only the bite of a dark witch could be fatal. And the kiss of a white witch didn't force its effects upon a man, he had to want them for it to work.

Ben knew these things, but Rey didn't. So he didn't allow himself to succumb more than a little. He wanted to be gentle with her this time.

Rey groaned as Ben set her down gently, kissing her and running his hands up and down her arms. She was already quite wet so he wasted no time discarding his breeches, spreading her legs, pulling her onto his lap, and thrusting his hard, thick cock deep inside her.

"Oh gods." She moaned wrapping her long legs around his hips as he kissed her neck and began to guide her up and down in a slow, steady rhythm.

"So beautiful." He whispered as she buried her face in the crook of his neck, groaning as she began to ride him.

Soon Rey was gasping as he thrust up into her, stroking her G-spot relentlessly. Suddenly she came, spasming uncontrollably around his hard, thick cock. She came again when he moaned her name and spilled his seed deep inside her. Wailing in pleasure and trembling in his arms.

They collapsed onto Rey's bed and Ben pulled her close, wrapping the blankets around them and kissing her one more time before sleep took him.

~~~~~

When Ben woke the next morning he smiled softly at the lovely girl asleep in his arms. He could quite easily fall in love with her, he knew. He hoped she felt the same way.

A few moments later Rey's eyes fluttered open and she smiled, pressing herself closer and humming in contentment. She wasn't alone anymore, and she couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> *Holds out tin cup* Comments plz?


End file.
